We have previously described a range of improved techniques for increasing reliability and efficiency in photovoltaic power conditioning units (inverters), for example in WO2007/080429 and in many other of our published patent applications.
We now describe some further techniques for increasing the efficiency of harvesting power from a PV panel, in particular at low levels of power output. These in turn facilitate harvesting of solar energy early and late in the day and in overcast conditions, thus increasing the overall energy yield